There are many situations where it is important to monitor moving objects. The monitoring can include monitoring the simple fact that an object has passed by, the direction of movement, counting the number of objects passing by, determining the speed of these objects, and/or classifying the objects, perhaps into one or more of a number of categories or types. Traffic monitoring is an example of such an application, where the passage of vehicles on a road is monitored, perhaps in order to count the number of vehicles using the road over some period of time, and/or to monitor the velocities of these vehicles. Traditionally, traffic monitoring systems have relied on a pair of compressible pneumatic tubes laid across a roadway. When a wheel of a passing vehicle runs over one of the tubes, a sensor at the end of the tube detects the resulting increase in air pressure, and thus detects the presence of a vehicle. The time delay between detection events in each tube provides an indication of the vehicle speed. However, these simple systems do not discriminate the position of the compressed section, and are thus not useful for multi-lane highways. Furthermore, they generally provide no further information on the vehicle. It is desired to provide a system and process that alleviate one or more difficulties of the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative to existing systems and processes.